


Clingy

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexuality, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, asexual!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler is clingy.





	

They step into the elevator and Josh reaches out to push the button to the fourth floor. He glances at Tyler who stands there with his eyes closed, leaning against the mirrored wall. He looks like he just fell asleep standing up. Josh knows he’s exhausted, still weak after battling the flu and not getting enough sleep. It’s their first hotel night in two weeks and, _thank God_ , they have a day off tomorrow so Tyler can take advantage of that and be lazy as much as he wants to. When the elevator dings, he slowly opens his eyes and steps out to the hallway. 

„This way. Your room is right next to mine.” Josh says and guides him, gently cupping his elbow, when he notices that the singer has a hard time processing what is his room number. Tyler drags his bag, shuffling after Josh until the drummer stops in front of the door to his hotel room. „Goodnight, Tyler.” He says but the younger man doesn’t make any attempts to move. „Do you need anything else?” Josh asks with a worried expression on his face and presses the back of his hand against Tyler’s forehead. „Go to bed and try to get some sleep. You look like you’re about to collapse at any moment.”

Tyler nods and turns around. He takes a few steps towards his room but then stops halfway like he just reminded himself about something. He approaches Josh again when the pink-haired man is in the middle of sliding his keycard through the lock, puts his hands on Josh’s cheeks, leans in and kisses him on the lips. Then, he pulls off and hugs the drummer. 

Josh freezes and opens his mouth to say something – _anything_ \- but Tyler already stumbles back, opens the door to his room and disappears in the shadows. Josh stands there for a whole minute, touching his lips and staring at Tyler’s door in complete shock. Finally, he lets out a long breath and enters his own room.

\- - -

Josh wakes up in the middle of the night to some strange feeling. They're on the tour bus, on the way to another state. He lifts his head and after blinking away sleep, he looks around. He realizes that he’s lying on his stomach, dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. The curtain is drawn back and his right arm is hugging the pillow while the other one is hanging out of the bunk. He tries to shift back but he _can’t _because something keeps pulling him _down_.__

____

____

He stucks his head out and looks down at his friend. Tyler is asleep on his back and his right hand is tightly clasped with Josh’s. The drummer tries to free his fingers from Tyler's deadly grip but the sleeping man doesn’t plan on letting go. He furrows his eyebrows and mumbles something unintelligible, squeezing Josh’s hand even harder than before. He looks like he’s having a bad dream, so Josh starts to draw circles on the back of his hand with his thumb until Tyler stops whimpering and starts breathing calmly again.

Josh sighs and shoves his face into his pillow.

\- - -

The dressing room is blissfully quiet and there’s still more than two hours left before the showtime. Josh decides it's a perfect opportunity for a nap. He sits down on the couch and takes off his shoes but then someone opens the door and slips inside. Josh looks up and notices the singer who closes the door without a word and turns the key in the lock. Tyler scans the room and stares at the empty sofa on the opposite side of the dressing room. He looks like he’s thinking hard about something but then he scratches the back of his neck, takes a few steps forward and stops in front of Josh.

In a few quick moves he straddles Josh’s lap, rests his head on the drummer’s shoulder and pushes his face into the crook of his neck. He shifts a little bit more to press their chests together and tries to make himself comfortable. He embraces Josh’s waist, hiding his hands in the tight space between Josh’s back and the back of the couch. He exhales and then everything stops.

„Tyler, what are you doing?” Josh says, shocked. He doesn’t get the answer but he can feel Tyler’s eyelashes tickling his skin every time he blinks and that’s the only thing that proves that the singer is still awake. „Is everything okay?” He asks but Tyler still doesn’t say anything. „You don’t have to speak, just nod for yes or shake your head for no. Otherwise, I’ll assume that you’re not okay, I’ll push you off and make you talk.” He waits for a long moment and asks again: „So, are you okay?”

This time Tyler slowly nods.

„And nothing is bothering you?”

He shakes his head.

„If there was something wrong, you would tell me?”

Tyler nods again.

„Okay...” Josh lets out a breath of relief and rests his hands on the singer’s back. He starts rubbing them slowly up and down the younger man's spine.

It doesn't take long before Tyler’s breathing slows down and he goes limp in Josh’s arms. The drummer closes his eyes and relaxes against the couch, still keeping his arms wrapped securily around the smaller man's waist. When he wakes up an hour and a half later, he's alone. He has no idea how Tyler managed to untangle himself without waking him up in the process but he knows it was one of the best naps he’s had in a long time, even if there was another body crushing his ribs.

\- - -

They’re back in the studio for a few days to work on the ideas they have came up with on the road. Josh goes outside and skateboards around the parking lot, taking a break from drumming while Tyler talks on the phone with people from a music magazine. When he gets hungry, he picks up his skateboard and walks towards the door. But when he reaches for the doorknob, someone pushes the door from the inside at the same time. He doesn’t react fast enough and the hard wood collides with his forehead.

„Ow!” He lets out a loud cry of pain, drops the board on the ground and covers his head with his hands. „Fuck!” He never curses but he’s _in pain_ and he feels like he’s allowed to express that feeling. „Shit. Holy crap!”

„Sorry, man! I didn’t see you there!” Mark says quickly.

Tyler sticks his head out of the door, alarmed by the noise. He immediately ends the call without saying goodbye and puts the phone away. He’s next to the drummer in the matter of seconds, asking Josh what hurts. The drummer drops his hands and realizes it must be bad when he notices the pure horror in Tyler’s eyes and the panic on Mark’s pale face. He looks down at his hands. There's blood on his fingers.

„Oh God, sit down, here, please, don’t even move!” Tyler almost yells the last word. He helps Josh sit on the ground and runs back inside. „Mark! I need a towel!” He shouts and comes back a minute later with a bowl of lukewarm water. When Marks brings the cloth, Tyler wets the towel and presses it to the wound on Josh’s eyebrow.

The drummer hisses in pain and Tyler’s eyes send icy daggers in Mark’s direction. The cut is quite deep and it doesn’t stop bleeding so they push him into the car and take him to the nearest hospital. He leaves the ER with two tiny stitches and one not-so-tiny Tyler glued to his side, following his every move.

He spends the rest of the day in front of the TV, being spoiled by the singer who brings him his favorite sweets and snacks. Eventually Tyler joins him on the couch and after pressing himself to Josh's side, he starts massaging the drummer's scalp. He hugs him tightly, saying how much he’s glad that Josh is okay and then gently kisses his injured eyebrow a few times.

Even if it’s weird, Josh doesn’t mention it. And when Tyler pecks his lips when he thinks that Josh is sleeping, he doesn’t mention it either.

\- - -

They're warming up, walking in circles and jumping around. They listen to the crowd’s loud screams and Josh fiddles with his tie. He hates the suits. He always feels more comfortable in his leggins and gym shorts. Tyler notices his struggle and stops in front of him. 

„Let me.” He says, pushing Josh’s shaky hands away so he can take charge of tying the drummer's tie. He quickly ties a perfect windsor knot, fixes Josh’s shirt collar and lets his fingers ghost over the skin on the Josh’s neck and his freshly shaved chin. When he finally looks up and notices Josh’s piercing glare, he clears his throat and awkwardly pats the older man's shoulders, pretending to brush off the non-existent dust. He takes a few steps back and wishes Josh good luck when the first notes of _Fairly Local_ fill the air and the crowd goes crazy.

Josh exhales and climbs onto the stage. He can’t take his eyes off of Tyler for the whole set.

\- - -

„ _It's so weird! He's clingy and... touches… seriously though… all the time! He falls asleep on me… don’t understand… on the mouth twice in the last month. What do I… out of nowhere… freaks me out but… you know?_ ” 

Tyler hovers in the hallway, peeking through the crack in the slightly ajar door and listening to the hushed voices coming from Josh’s dressing room. He can’t understand much because the conversation mixes with loud noises from the venue but even after those few random words he knows what and _who_ they’re talking about because his own name is being mentioned in the middle of another sentence. He can see Josh gesturing wildly, undressing from his sweat-drenched shirt. His eyes are not able to reach the other person but he knows it’s Mark, _of course_ it’s Mark because Eshleman is the only person everyone goes to when they want to talk, rant, cry or laugh. Mark doesn’t have to say anything. He’s more of a listener but his presence is always enough.

\- - -

Josh gets too caught up in the chaos of their sold out shows, endless interviews, hooking up with strangers and the whole life itself to notice that Tyler stopped getting anywhere close to him. When the realization hits him, he feels strange. Empty. Almost disappointed. He misses Tyler’s random touches, kisses and his warm body pressed against his.

\- - -

They’re preparing for another show. Josh searches for his clothes while Tyler smears the black paint on his neck. He yelps suddenly when he grabs too much of it and the cold liquid drips down his bare chest, leaving a big long smudge on the left side of his ribs. For a moment he looks like he doesn’t know what to do. His neck is black and both of his hands are black and the paint is not fully dry yet and if he moves now or touch anything, he will make a mess.

Josh laughs at his confused face and steps forward, grabbing a handful of paper towels.

„Come here, I’ll clean you up.”

„No, don’t touch me.” Tyler blurts out and backs off.

Josh halts to stop in the middle of the room. He frowns and the smile leaves his face when Tyler runs to the bathroom and locks himself inside.

\- - -

Josh decides to put Tyler to the test:

He touches him whenever he has a chance. When the touch lasts longer than two seconds, Tyler flinches and backs away.

He sits close to him on the sofa. Tyler shifts to the opposite side.

He squeezes himself between Tyler and the back of the couch for a nap. Tyler gets up and leaves.

He hangs his hand out of his bunk every night. Tyler never takes it.

He _accidentally_ cuts his finger while fixing his drum kit. Tyler tells him to put a band-aid on the cut and stop bleeding all over their instruments. 

Josh runs out of the ideas how to make Tyler touch (or kiss) him again.

\- - -

Sharing a room with Tyler wasn't planned but they have to do it after their tour bus breaks down in the middle of nowhere during a blizzard and the heating stops working. It’s the last-minute decision and the small hotel is packed up but Michael manages to book them a few double rooms after waving a bunch of dollar bills in front of the receptionist face.

It’s nothing luxourious, just a cheap place with tiny beds and ugly wallpapers but it’s enough. They used to sleep in much worse places and Josh thinks it’s actually great because it reminds him of the beginnings of their career and he can’t remember the last time they've shared a hotel room.

They get under the covers, talk for a few minutes about their upcoming shows and finally, turn the lights off. The bed is small but it's still better than his cramped bunk and Josh falls asleep easily, immediately drifting into a deep sleep. A few hours later, the drummer wakes up to the sound of Tyler’s voice. At first he thinks that Tyler is talking on the phone or maybe even talking to him but when he focuses on the noise, he realizes that the words don’t make any sense and they’re separated by quick and shaky breaths.

He turns on the lamp and the room fills with a dim light. Tyler lays asleep on his stomach with his cheek pressed against the pillow. His hand twitches uncontrollably and he curls it into a fist every few seconds. He looks like he’s in pain.

„Tyler.” Josh calls out quietly. Tyler doesn’t wake up but he says something again and Josh catches only two words that sound like _please_ and _no_. He shivers and whimpers and Josh notices a lonely tear rolling down the singer's face. He gets out of the bed and comes closer, sitting down on the mattress beside Tyler. „Tyler, wake up.” He says, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder and tries to shake him awake. Tyler lets out even a louder moan of distress. Josh raises his voice, repeating Tyler's name a few more times and finally, the younger man’s eyes flutter open. He sits up, trying to process where he is and what’s happening around him.

„Josh?” Tyler asks, blinking. When he focuses his gaze on the drummer, he immediately throws his arms around Josh’s neck and buries his face in Josh’s pink hair. He starts to cry shortly after. Josh pulls him closer, almost pulling Tyler completely onto his lap so the singer sits in a little bit more comfortable position.

„Shh. It's okay. I got you, I got you.” Josh whispers in his ear and rocks him gently in his arms. 

„J-Josh...” Tyler takes a shaky breath. „It was awful! They wanted- They… And you- I couldn't. I couldn't!”

„It was a bad dream, okay? Just a bad dream.” Josh says, kissing his forehead. „Wanna lay down? Come on. I'll tuck you in.”

Tyler wipes his face and climbs back under the covers, holding Josh’s hand and pressing it close to his chest like it’s the only thing that keeps him sane. Josh can feel his increased heartbeat.

„Stay?” Tyler asks.

„I’ll be right over there.” The drummer points to his bed.

„Please.” The singer says quietly, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He squeezes Josh's hand even harder and Josh understands. It’s a single bed but he manages to lie down behind Tyler without falling off the mattress. Tyler’s grip on his never losens as he presses his back against Josh’s chest. The drummer spoons his shaking frame and nuzzles his nose against the nape of Tyler’s neck. „I’m sorry if it freaks you out, I just- I really need you here right now... Just for a minute, please?”

„Why would it freak me out?” Josh asks, confused.

„Because you said- After the show. You talked to Mark and you said... You said that it’s weird when I touch you.”

„I didn’t say th- Wait, you were eavesdropping?” The drummer frowns but Tyler stays silent. „That’s why you stopped… approaching me?” The singer nods in reponse. „Tyler, did you hear the whole conversation?” Josh pushes and waits for the answer. This time, Tyler shakes his head. „That’s what I thought.”

„So you weren’t- You’re not freaked out?”

„No, you silly muffin.” He laughs. „I was surprised. You didn’t give me any warning before you started to act like a clingy monkey.”

„So it bothers you!”

„I’ve never said that.” Josh shifts even closer. He finds his courage and places a few kisses on Tyler’s bare shoulder. „Quite the opposite, if you ask me. We can continue… whatever it was. Because it was actually pretty nice.”

„I don’t want it to be sexual.” Tyler says after Josh moves higher to suck on the flesh under his ear. The drummer freezes with his lips pressed against Tyler’s skin.

„Okay?" He draws back a little bit. "Tell me what you want then. Set your boundaries. Tell me your rules.”

„Sometimes I want to… feel. I need to touch.” Tyler’s voice shakes. „I want to be close to someone. Someone I can trust. It’s hard to rationally explain this. I just- I have those urges to get physically close to someone but without...” He pauses and clears his throat. „...you know. I’ve tried with other people but it feels right only when I’m close to you.”

„It’s okay. Why are you so nervous?”

„Because it’s so embarrassing to talk about it out loud!” Tyler says and his cheeks burn. „Being this close to someone, to _you_ , comforts me in a way some people wouldn’t understand. Skin on skin, lips on lips. It makes me feel safe.” He hesitates. „I mean, I know we hug and touch all the time but… it’s different? I don’t know. I crave something more but...”

„But you don’t want it to be sexual?”

Tyler nods.

„Sex doesn’t… help. I’ve tried it. I don’t like it. I don’t _need_ it. And it’s not like you’re even gay!”

Josh thinks about it for a second and realizes that he’s never been bothered to label himself.

„Tyler, are you trying to tell me that you’re asexual?” He asks instead.

„There’s more to that.”

„Okay...”

„You don’t get it, do you?” Tyler sighs. „Of course you don’t.” He lets go of Josh’s hand and frees himself from his embrace.

„I do!” Josh tries to stop him but Tyler is already out of the bed and hidden in the darkest corner of the room. „Tyler, you’re my best friend. I care about you and I’m willing to give you whatever you want. Whatever you _need_.” Josh says. 

„ _Best friend_.” Tyler repeats and suddenly stops breathing like it’s the first time he has truly realized the meaning of these two words. „Best friend. What if-”

„Stop! I don’t want to hear it.” The drummer sits up. „If I was against it, I would tell you. This is serious, okay? At least for me.”

„It’s serious for me too.” Tyler says quietly.

„Okay. Good.” Josh exhales because they’re finally getting somewhere. He tries to look Tyler in the eyes but the singer nibbles on his bottom lip and stubbornly stares at the carpet. „Let’s try again.” He says after a long pause. „If we were to do it, what would be allowed?”

„Touching. Hugging. Kissing.”

„Mutual or one-sided?”

Tyler considers.

„Mutual.”

„What would not be allowed?”

„Sex.”

„That’s… too general.”

„How specific do you want me to be?” Tyler snaps. „Handjobs, blowjobs, rimming, fucking. That’s sex, isn’t it?”

„Tyler, calm down.” Josh says. „What would you do if I grabbed your bum or palmed you through your pants? Or grinded my crotch against yours or let my hand wander under the waistband of your boxers?”

„I would punch you in the face.”

„Okay. So literally _nothing_ sexual. That’s what I wanted to know. I need to know my limits.”

„You- Oh God. It won't work, right? You’re not me. You’re _normal_! You have your needs.” The singer hides his face in his hands and furiously shakes his head. „Sorry. I’m sorry, let’s forget about this.”

„No, Tyler. It’s fine. I need to know how far I can take things without making you feel uncomfortable.” 

„I don’t want to hold you back.” Tyler says resignedly, his shoulders slumping.

„Look, I want this. Whatever it is. I want this.”

„But there will be no sex!”

„It’s not like I will die without it. And there are other... solutions I could come up with.” Josh shrugs.

„Oh... _Of course_. Of course.” Tyler’s face falls even more and he looks like he’s ready to burst into tears. „You’re right. I can’t ban you from seeing other people.”

The drummer frowns because that’s definitely not what he meant but decides to continue the conversation because right now the expression on Tyler’s face betrays more feelings than before.

„But seeing me with other people would make you… sad?” He asks. Somehow using the word _jealous_ doesn’t feel right.

„It-” Tyler blushes. „It already does.” 

„Oh, Tyler.”

„Just because I’m not interested in sex doesn’t mean I’m unable to develop romantic feelings towards people!” He raises his voice, annoyed and upset. „I can love- I know what love is. I know how falling in love feels like. I’m able to love, I really am.” His voice cracks and there’s a tear rolling down his cheek.

„I know, Tyler. I know. Can I come closer?” Josh asks. Tyler hesitates but nods eventually and the drummer climbs out of the bed and stands in front of him. „I’m not interested in other people.” He says, leans in and brushes his lips against his best friend’s. When Tyler doesn’t push him away, Josh deepens the kiss, moving slowly and gently. Then he rests his chin on Tyler’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. The singer hugs back and melts into the embrace. „Is this okay?”

„More than okay.” Tyler replies sleepily.

„Okay. So what are we now?”

The younger man looks up.

„We’ve never dared to put any labels on ourselves before. Do we really need one now?”

„No, you’re right.” Josh hugs him tighter. „We don’t need labels.”

„We’re Tyler and Josh.”

„We’re Tyler and Josh.” The drummer agrees.


End file.
